


Return of a Crusader

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [23]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crusades, F/M, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin meets the returning Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of a Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 23/30  
> AU Prompt: Medieval

Erin wipes her hands on her apron as she walks across to the other end of the room.  Her first dinner for her employer and it had to be a party.  She can only imagine what they’re going to say about her cooking.  “You can do this,” she whispers.

 

“Talking to yourself again I see,” Hank Voight says as he walks in.

 

Erin turns to look at the man.  Hank Voight, her new employer.  The man had actually saved her life on more than one occasion.  She was on a path of destruction and if it weren’t for Hank giving her this job, she isn’t sure where she would be. 

 

“Mr. Voight, I apologize,” she says softly.

 

“Erin, we have been over this.  You call me Hank.”

 

“Of course, Hank.”  Erin smiles.

 

“How is everything going in here?”

 

“Very well, sir.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about.  This is just a simple party.  We just have some special guests, one of which has just returned from his crusade.  He is just looking to have a good home cooked meal.”

 

Erin smiles as she nods.  “That I can provide for him.”

 

It isn’t long before Erin is beginning to set food out for the guests.  She has to wonder who the gentleman who just returned from the crusade is.  She looks around after setting a tray down.  Of course, she wouldn’t know the man if he was standing right in front of her.  She turns to walk back to the kitchen, jumping back slightly when someone is standing in her path.

 

“Oh my,” she says clutching her chest.  “You scared me.”

 

“I apologize, ma’am.”  The man bows his head.  “I don’t believe we have met.  Jay Halstead.”

 

Erin smiles as takes his offered hand.  “Erin Lindsay.”  She blushes when he kisses her knuckles.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lindsay.”  He releases her hand and takes a step back.  “The food looks amazing.  Voight mentioned that you were his new cook.”

 

Erin nods.  “Yes, sir.”  Well, he knows that she’s simply a servant here and isn’t turning around to run.  “And may I ask who you are?”

 

“I am hurt that Voight did not mention me.”  Jay smiles.  “I have just returned from the latest crusade.”

 

Erin returns the smile.  “Well, he did mention you then.  I just did not know your name.  Welcome home, sir.”

 

“Thank you.  And it will be nice to have a woman like you around.”

 

She blushes at that.  “You must be mistaken, Mr. Halstead.  I am not of class.”

 

“I am aware.  I do not look for class.  I look for person.”  Jay nods at the server who hands him a drink.  “I have heard a lot about you, Erin.”  He smiles at her once again.  “I look forward to spending time with you while I am home.  That is if you would want to.”

 

Erin nods slowly.  “I would like that.  I should get back to the kitchen right now though.”

 

“Of course.  It’s been a pleasure, Erin.”

 

“Likewise.”  She returns his smile before returning to the kitchen.

 

**The End**


End file.
